Fate's Hands
by Warrior Husky
Summary: When an apacolypse infects Galantica, what will the Fairy Tail mages do? And where on Earth is Galantica? (Drama/Romance/Friendship)
1. The Opposite of Paradise

_"Bodies layed in the sun. Bodies stood in the sun." – N. J. Hallard_

* * *

**_Fate's Hands_**

_Idea created by Warrior Husky_

_Edited by Warrior Phoenix_

_Written by Warrior Husky and Warrior Phoenix_

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Opposite of Paradise**

It was a sweltering August afternoon. The air hummed with the song of cicadas as a dry breeze swept across the normally bustling streets of a few people were on the streets, but all they did was lazily slump around on the burning cement, or sit in the shade with the intention to keep as cool as possible. The air lingered with the hazy odor of car exhaust and fresh motor oil. The heat seemed to make it worse.

Meanwhile, in the guild hall of Fairy Tail, it wasn't much different. Some were too tired to move, and just sat at the table, letting their head rest on a table. Others, had the slightest bit of energy to drag themselves around, or talk a bit. In fact, the only one that was full of energy was Natsu, and he kept pestering the others, which earned him a punch in the face from Erza.

"Owww," he whined, rubbing the spot where the scarlet haired mage's fist had connected with his cheek. "Now I'm gonna have a bruise."

"Serves you right." Erza grumbled from the next table over.

"What did I do?" Natsu asked with an innocent tone.

Erza didn't reply, and continued resting her head on the table. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, and began to drink his cup of fire.

"Brats!" the master's voice rang out, slicing through the drowsy atmosphere. "I've got to go on a dangerous mission." He coughed, and continued. "With Gildarts of course."

"Eh?" the SS-class wizard gave Makarov a confused look. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Makarov's face paled slighty. "Erm…I'll explain that later."

"Gramps, what exactly are you doing on this _dangerous_ mission?" Laxus questioned from his chair on the 2nd floor.

"Oh, fighting some deadly beasts, things like that." He answered.

"Aww man, that sounds like fun." Natsu groaned in disappointment.

"Ha, you idiot." Gray sneered.

"Oi!" the salmon haired man protested, his fists started to flame up. "You wanna g-."

His sentence was cut off by a furious Titania, with an _especially _sharp excalibur pointed at his neck.

"A-aye…"

"As I was saying," Makarov continued, slight annoyance in his voice. "Gildarts and I will be leaving tomorrow morning, at dawn. We'll be gone about a week."

"Who's going to take over as your job as master?" Gildarts asked. "Are you going to go get Mavis from Tenroujima or something?"

"Macao will be in charge." Makarov said, pointing at the man

"Okay, sure." The certain fire mage's dad said.

* * *

The next morning it wasn't much of a surprise that Master Makarov and Gildarts were absent, but it was quite peculiar that Natsu was missing. Most just assumed that the dragon slayer had gone off some where to pig out like a rabid animal, though only Gray made the "rabid animal" comment.

"Happy," Lucy casted a nervous glance of concern towards the blue excced. "Are you sure _that _was a good idea?"

"Aye!" Happy whispered cheerfully. "Besides, _he_ insisted on it. And _he_ promised to tell us everything that happened." Happy paused for a moment, looking for the right term. "It's like uh, killing two birds with one stone!"

Lucy sighed. "If you say so…"

"Don't worry!" Happy winked at the blonde mage. "You can trust me!"

_"I can_?" she wondered to herself. _"Since when can I trust Happy?"_

The celestial mage decided to shake the worrying thought out of her head, and just hoped that _he_ was going to be fine and that _he_ was good at snooping around.

"Ugh, I've always hated traveling by airplane." Gildarts mumbled to himself, stretching his arms to get the blood flowing again. "My leg feels numb, do you think the blood flow was cut off?"

Makarov didn't seem to notice the Crash Magic mage's question. He was too busy admiring a pot of begonias and baby's breath, which was weird, in his opinion. Both of the flowers were native to Magnolia, and not tropical.

"Master…you see those flowers every day…" Gildarts sweatdropped, and then decided to not finish the sentence; the master wasn't listening to him any ways.

"Come on Gildarts! Let's go party! Whoo! Whoo! Party in Paradise!" Makarov declared, before starting to do a dance that somewhat resembled the hula, but also symbolized some of the moves of the chicken dance as well.

"Huh? What about the _dangerous_ mission?"

"I was just trying to find an excuse to come here that's all…" Makarov smirked, then continued "Besides, you need a break once in a while too!"

"Why did I seriously not see this coming?" Gildarts groaned.

"Hey! Respect the elderly and their gifts to the young grasshoppers!"

"I am _not_ a grasshopper!"

"Oh, would you like me to call you a whipper-snapper then, eh?"

"Master!"

"Anyways, lets find a cab that'll take us to the Sunrise Hotel." Gildarts suggested. "What's our hotel number again?"

"Pretty begonias." Makarov murmured dreamily.

"What kinda number is that?!"

"Oh sorry, the hotel number is 273."

* * *

After checking out at the reception desk, and unlocking the door to room 273, the two mages began to unpack. Makarov dscovered that his suitcase was bulging slightly, and it felt heavier than usual. He ignored it, and started pulling out his clothes, when he felt something soft and spiky…

"GAAAAAAH!"

Gildarts busted through the door. "Master! Is something wrong?" He shouted, afraid that the old mage had gotten a heart attack or something.

"Gramps! Gildarts! Hi!" Natsu smiled his famous smile. "I thought I would tag along on your mission!"

It took some time for the two wizzards the receive the message that Natsu was indeed _there_ and in Makarov's suitcase. "NATSU?!"

Gildarts stared at the suitcase in wonder. "H-how d-did y-you f-fit i-in t-there?"

"It's a secret."

"Lucy and Happy helped you, didn't they?" Makarov asked, sternly glaring at the dragon slayer.

"W-what makes you say that?" Natsu tittered.

"First of all, it's obvious that they would help you." The master explained. "And secondly, you smell like tuna, a fish that Happy caught yesterday."

"Damn it."

* * *

Golden grains of sand, stirred up by a hot desert wind, made their way into Destiny's eyes. She placed her right hand over her eyes, trying to shield her eyes. The town she was currently hiding in was completely deserted except for a few rats scurrying around.

To her right, she noticed a building that was only slightly crumbled. With a quick glance to the left and right, she opened the door with a _creak_, and dashed inside, the door slamming behind her.

"Those damn ephyroids." The sky blue haired mage muttered. "At least I managed to save the box."

She carefully opened up the tattered bag she had been carrying for two weeks. Inside it was a medium sized wooden box, with a star carved onto the lid. Her eyes began to water, the salty droplets splattering onto the box, as memories of her past flooded into her mind.

* * *

_The air was filled with laughter and joy as the Galantians celebrated Chirstmas Eve. Destiny was outside playing with her friend, Phoenix, Daichi, and Rosie. The only people who seemed to be enjoying the snow, was Destiny who was the Blizzard Dragon Slayer, and Daichi, who used Earth Magic. Phoenix, the Time Dragon Slayer, was shivering slightly, while Rosie, who used Rose Magic, kept saying that she wanted to go back inside soon._

_"Oh lighten up, Rosie." Daichi snorted. "It's not that bad."_

_"E-easy f-for y-you t-to s-say." The brunette chattered._

_"Yay! Snow!" Destiny shouted, scooping up some of the white powder, and throwing if over Daichi's head._

_"Oi!" he shouted in annoyance. "Destiny! Stop that!"_

_"Oh yeah? Watch me use my dragon slayer powers!" Destiny declared. "Wing Slash of the Bl-."_

_"DESTINY!" Phoenix shouted. "How many times have I told you not to use magic on Christmas Eve?"_

_"Uh, a thousand?"_

_"It's one-thousand-one times, to be exact." The time dragon slayer said._

_"But why can't I use magic?"_

_"Because, last time you made a crater, and went unconsious after that."_

_"Oh."_

_Suddenly, a thunderous stomping noise echoed across the landscape._

_"W-what was t-that?" Rosie trembled._

_A gust of wind blew over. As it disappeared, it revealed a mob of people, their eyes all a cold, heartless purple with waxy, pale skin. They marched closer in a triangle formation, in sync with one another, and encircled the four._

_"Come." said the one that was the "tip" of the triangle. "Come, and join the ephyroids."_

_"The epyr-what?" Destiny echoed, confused._

_"The ephy-roids child, ephyroids!" the "back left corner" ephyroid sneered in annoyance. "Come, and we will spare your parent's lives."_

_"Geez, these people are pushy aren't they?" Destiny thought. "Okay, and what if we said no to your offer?" She asked with a firm voice as some of the other Galantians ran around frantically like a herd of sheep running away from a hunting wolf._

_"So we take it that your answer is a no?" the "tip" of the group asked._

_"Yup, pretty much." Daichi countered them with a glare._

_The ephyroids immeadiately changed their triangle formation into a line and what used to be the "tip" of the triangle gave a command to the ephyroid behind him, to kill the kids' parents._

_"NOOOO!" Rosie screamed as the ephyroid that was in charge of killing her parents transformed it's arms into guns and shot her parents. _

_The last glimpse that Destiny saw of the rose mage's parents disappeared in an explosion of rock, blood, and smoke._

_"Why you," Rosie growled, charging towards the ephyroids. "ROZEN THORN!" A magenta magic circle appeared, and dark green vines shot out of it, striking the ephyroids, and destroying them._

_"Rosie!" Daichi and Destiny shouted, knowing well that "Rozen Thorn" was a powerful spell for a mage that was Rosie's age. Had she gone unconsious and had the ephyroids gotten her?"_

_"No! I won't let you kill me parents!" Destiny shouted, as the ephyroids tied her back-to-back with Daichi. "If you want to! You have to get though me first!"_

_"My, my, you sure are a fiesty one." An ephyroid hissed._

_"Let me go!" the sky blue haired girl demanded, thrashing in the ropes. "Let me go!"_

_"It's no use Destiny!" Daichi growled. "The only way we can break out, is if our magic was stronger."_

_"Whaddya talkin' about?" Destiny asked furiously. "I am strong!"_

_"Not strong enough." The dark green haired earth mage said. "Unless, we do an unsion raid."_

_"How on earth are we supposed to do a unsion raid when were tied this way?"_

_"I don't know, just grab my hand!"_

_"Okay," Destiny said, grabbing his hand. "By the way, what will snow and earth magic create?"_

_"There's no time to hesitate." Daichi said sternly, he grasped her hand tighter. "UNSION RAID!_

_To Destiny, it felt like a year before their magic began to fuse together, and create an energy beam that destroyed almost half of the ephyroids. She felt drained, like she hadn't slept for days, yet full of energy and willing to beat up the invaders._

_She glanced around, and saw her parents lying on a pool of blood, turning the snow pink. She ran to them, nearly slipping on a sheet of ice._

_"MOM! DAD!" Destiny cried out, not enabling herself to believe that her parents could be dead_

_"Wake up" she prodded their still figures with her small hand. "Wake up." she prodded them again. "Mommy? Daddy?" she whispered, her voice thick with tears._

_"D-Destiny…" her mother coughed, crimson blood spewing from her mouth._

_"Thank god, you're alive!"_

_"Sorry…Destiny…but…we're…going to…leave…soon." Her father said in between ragged breaths. "Run…with your…friends… Stay….togther..."_

_"Remember…that…old…folklore?" her mother asked, holding Destiny's hand. "The one…where…you…can…talk…to…the spirits…of…the…dead?"_

_"Yes mama."_

_"There… must be… someone… out there… who can… use that… type… of magic." She smiled weakly at her daughter. "Go…become a…strong girl…live…your…life…to the…fullest…"_

_"Mommy?" Destiny asked, hoping that there was one last breath of life in her parents. "Daddy?"_

_Their bodies were still, their eyes close and their skin pale and waxy as the the full moon._

_"I'll KILL THE EPHYROIDS! I SWEAR!" Destiny shouted furiously, adrenaline and anger pumping through her veins rapidly. "I'LL KILL OFF EVERY LAST ONE! I'LL SEVER OF THEIR HEADS, AND TOSS THEM INTO A POOL OF LAVA!" she bunched her fingers into fist. "AND I'LL KEEP KILLING THEM EVEN WHEN I'M AN OLD WOMAN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM! I PROMISE!"_

_"DESTINY!" Phoenix shouted. "Watch out!"_

_She swiveled her head to the left, and saw more ephyroids marching closer to her. "ROAR OF THE BLIZZARD DRAGON!"_

* * *

Destiny sniffled silently remembering her promise with her parents."I'll live, for my parents' sake. For my own sake and my friends' sake too. That's what I promised myself, and I will get revenge!"

A loud thundering boom followed by a heart thumping crash came echoed across the old worn down apartment that seemed to have been abandoned a few months ago. The front door was blown to smithereens on the floor, but then the next second, the pieces of wood gathered together, and formed a new door. The soft pad of footsteps and the swishing of long hair swept past Destiny, but she didn't seem to notice.

"W-What j-just h-happened?" Destiny stuttered in confusion.

"Shh! Don't talk or else the ephyroids will notice us!" a voice hissed

"Eek!" Destiny jumped. She glanced at the figure sitting next to her. "Who're you?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Hey minna! This is Warrior Husky and Warrior Phoenix here with a brand new story! (Actually, this is our first time writing one together.) This story was inspired by the movie, _The Host_.

Also, Destiny is Warrior Husky and Phoenix is Warrior Phoenix. The other people, are OC's.

Now it's time for some bloopers!

* * *

**BLOOPERS**

* * *

**Blooper 1**

**Gildarts: **Any ways, let's go find a cab that'll take us to the Sunrise Hotel. What's our hotel number again?

**Makarov: **Pretty...pretty...what were those flowers called again?

**Natsu: **Gramps! It's pretty bolognes!

**Gildarts: **Eh? That's a meat not a flower!

**Gray:** You idiot flame-brain! *sighs* And master, it's begonias.

**Makarov: **Oh, sorry. Heh. Heh.

**Warrior Husky: **CUT!

**Blooper 2**

**Warrior Phoenix: **Scene 14 take one!

**Makarov: **Hey! You should respect the elderly and their gifts to the young hot chili peppers!

**Gildarts: **Wait, what?

**Warrior Husky: **CUT!

* * *

**Warrior Phoenix: **Scene 14 take two!

**Makarov: **Hey! You should respect the elderly and their gifts to the young...young...poop!

**Gildarts: ***facepalms* Master, are you saying I am feces?

**Warrior Husky: **CUT! CUT! GARY TURN THE CAMERA OFF!

* * *

**Warrior Phoenix: **Scene 14 take twenty...

**Makarov: **Hey! You should respect the elderly and their gifts to the young...grasshoppers!

**Gildarts: **I am _not _a grasshopper!

**Warrior Husky: **CUT! Perfect! Finally! Did you get that Gary? WHAT?! There was no film in the camera?!

**Everyone: ***groan*

**Blooper 3**

**Makarov: **GAAAAH!

**Gildarts: ***busts through door* Master! Is there something wrong?

**Natsu**: Um... Can you guys help me out? I think the blood flow stopped to my legs.

**Makarov: **Eh? That's not in your lines.

**Warrior Husky**: CUT! And somebody help Natsu out!

* * *

**Warrior Husky and Warrior Phoenix - (=^-.-^=)**


	2. Discoveries and Comrades

_"This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper." – T.S. Elliot_

**Chapter 2**

**Discoveries and Comrades**

A warm, salty ocean breeze, gently swept into the window near the bed where Gildarts slept. The sun was just beginning to rise, streaking the sky amber and gold. The SS-class mage was deep in oblivion. His dreams replaying what had happened on Tenroujima, when…

"WAKE UP BRATS! LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN!" the master's voice rang out like a thousand cymbols, entering the ears of a very annoyed Gildarts and a bewildered Natsu.

"But Gramps!" Natsu called out, even more bewildered now. "What about the dangerous mission? I wanna go beat up some monsters!"

His fists burst out in flames, as he proudly displayed his expertese in physical combat. In which he wound up scorching the wall, and burning Gildart's pillow.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that, Gildarts." Natsu sheepishly laughed, as Makarov's eyes went as big as pie plates.

"Natsu…" Gildarts slowly averted his super deadly and very, very affective death glare at the salmon haired man. "Will you get me a new pillow please?" he asked; his death glare was replaced by a twinkle of humor in his blue eyes.

"S-sure." Natsu stuttered, opening up a cabinet, and grabbing a fresh pillow. He handed it to the crash mage. "H-here ya go."

"Thank you." Gildarts said, placing the pillow on his neatly made bed. Which looked even more neat because the blankets on Natsu's bed ended up somehow draped over the TV, and Makarov's bed sheets had all been scooched off.

"So, when are we going to go fight the dangerous monsters?" Natsu asked, as he starting displaying his physical combat skills, again.

"Natsu, there's something we need to tell you." Gildarts started reluctantly, when Natsu acidently lit his clothes on fire. "AHHH!"

Makarov frantically rushed into the bathroom, and filled a cup with water. He splashed the liquid onto Gildart's cloak, dousing out the flame.

"Natsu…" Gildarts growled, baring his teeth. This time, Natsu knew for sure that the crash mage wasn't joking around, he shrank away behind the master. "You'll pay…"

"EEP!" Makarov yelped. "Take the pink-haired one first! Take him first!" he dropped to his knees. "I'm begging you!"

"Oi!" Natsu shouted in annoyance, before the SS-class mage pounded him into a "piece of paper".

Gildart's fury cooled down a bit. "Wait, weren't you the one who made this excuse about going on a "dangerous" mission, so we could go on vacation?"

"Wait, were not going to beat up monsters?" Natsu asked from the ground. "Aww man!

"Maybe I should've brought Erza along." Makarov thought to himself, as an anrgy Gildarts loomed over him. "She would be very useful at the momment, perhaps."

* * *

"Achoo!" Erza sneezed._ "Is someone talking about me?"_ she wondered. The scarlet haired mage looked around the guild, giving everyone a stern look. _"Nope, their eyes don't show any signs of badmouthing me_." She concluded to herself, a bit confused. _"Could it have been someone else? Oh well, I hope the Master and Gildarts are doing fine…and apparently according to Lucy and Happy, Natsu is there too, so I hope he's safe doing some secret agent work for us."_

* * *

For some strange reason, Gildarts got the _brillantly smart_ idea to help Natsu retain his shape by having him suck in helium. The dragonslayer did so, for he was afraid the crash mage would do something to him again, and he wanted to see what would happened.

In the end, he did (surpsingly) retain his shape again, but he sounded like a mixture of Happy, helium, and a three-year-old girl.

"Darn it." He grumbled in his new squeaky tone.

After that was done, Natsu had to bandage up the master until he looked like a mummy with white hairs sticking out of the head bandages. He helped the old mage onto a wheel chair, as Makarov mumbled something to himself; they couldn't hear because his voice was muffled by all those bandages.

Gildarts finally got what he wanted, sleep! Fully dressed, he collpased on top of his pillows, and within a few seconds, was happily snoring away.

"Now I'm glad that at least I'm not bandaged up like you master!" Natsu chirped happily. "Although I don't like that fact I sound like a little girl, I can still move and speak to people. Though, I'm no so sure about you…" he trailed off, whislt inspecting the "mummy".

"Murrf muff meep puff! Natfu muff puff…huff! Gildarfs meh humph…" Makarov replied with as much strengh as he could muster.

"Did you just say that you love cookies and chocolate ice cream?" the salmon haired dragonslayer asked. "I'll go buy some! Hopefully I have enough jewels." He glanced over at the snoozing crash mage. "Do you want some too Gildarts? Huh? Huh?" a snort came from the dovet. "Oh well, I'll go get some any ways." And with that, he whizzed out the window, and somehow managed to stay afloat for a few seconds, before arubtly falling to the ground.

"WOW!" Makarov exclaimed in his mind. "I didn't know that helium, and a hyper Natsu, and a crave for sugar would enable you the ability to fly! I should jot that down!" he looked down at his bandaged body. "Oh right, I can't move…thanks to Gildarts." Makarov thought in his head as the memories came back to him…

* * *

_" Please spare m-me please!" Makarov frantically pleaded the ever so powerful Gildarts who at the moment is very sleepy, and very powerful, and very tired and angry at the master since yesterday. Which, didn't created a very pretty formula._

_"Crushing Evil, Spreading The Truth: Empyrean!" Gildarts roared out the magic he used to defeat BlueNote of Grimiore Heart._

_"AHHH!"_

"Yup…that's what happened. Boy oh boy did I make Gildarts mad! At least I'm still alive..and Natsu didn't seriously go buy some cookies and stuff did he?" Makarov thought in his head since he couldn't speak. "Oh well, I'll just let the young lad roam around for now." He put on a thoughtful look, though Gildart's was still asleep. "I wonder how people will react to his sqeaky voice…"

* * *

The girl paused before responding. "I am Phoenix, and you are?"

"Phoenix." Destiny echoed quietly to herself. "Oh yeah, I'm Destiny, the Blizzard Dragon Slayer.

Phoenix smiled. "Well, as long as were naming the magic we use, I'm the Time Dragon Slayer."

_"Phoenix, the Time Dragon Slayer." _Destiny replayed the information she had just learned. _"Could it be? It can't be…"_

"Though, I have a question." Phoenix said. "What are you doing here alone?"

Destiny stared at the ground sadly. "My parents were killed by some ephyroids...about 7 years ago."

"Really? That's so sad." The time dragonslayer said, her own past flashing across her ebony eyes.

"Yeah." Destiny murmured with the same depressed tone. "They were shot. Along with my friend Rosie's parents. So were my friend Daichi's."

Phoenix sat up a little straighter after hearing the two names. "Does your friend Rosie happen to be a brunette? And does she use Rose Magic?"

"Yep."

"And is your friend Daichi a dark green haired Earth magic user?"

"Right again."

"Destiny." the dark brown haired girl said, her eyes glowing with happiness. "It is me, your best friend, Phoenix."

* * *

"Hey Natsu, where did you get these cookies?" Gildarts asked, taking another delectable bite out of the sweet treat.

"I dunno, I forgot what the supermakret was called." The dragonslayer answered from in between bites.

"Uff wff yorff mouff cloffs!" Makarov scolded.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked.

"Any ways, what should we do now?" Gildarts asked. "Because, it turns out the, the _dangerous_ mission was fake."

"Lffs goff tfff thff bchff!" the master replied.

"I think we should take off the bandage covering his mouth." Gildarts said, reaching his hand over to do just that.

"YOUCH!"

"Whoops, sorry about that." The crash mage apoligized. "Sometimes I forget my own strength." He tossed the bandage into a nearby wastebin. "So, where did you want to go?"

"The beach!"

* * *

The sun beat down on the soft white sand as the three mages made their way onto the beach. Cyan blue waters rolled up onto the shore, dotted with cream colored shells. Seagulls darted into the salty waves, poking their beaks into the water for something to eat. A warm ocean breeze gently grazed the emerald green palm fronds, of tall coconut trees, bringing the tangy scent of sea salt and passion fruit. Tug boats honked their ear-splitting horns, as seabirds let out a harsh cries in the cloudless sky.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Natsu yelped, skiddering across the blistering hot sand. "It burns!"

"Idiot! That is why you need to wear sandals!" Makarov shouted, slightly annoyed.

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted, beckoning the two over to his spot in the shade of an avacado tree. "I found something!" There was something blue in his hands, gleaming in the sunlight.

Gildarts sprinted over, while Makarov half ran and half skipped over to the dragonslayer.

"What is that thing?" Gildarts asked, eyeing the saphire in the dragonslayer's hands."

"It is a dreamvisitor."

* * *

Destiny's black eyes widened in realization. _"This really is Phoenix!" _She smiled thoughtfully. _"And how could it possibly not be? Who can forget her dark brown hair, black eyes, and the formal way she talks?"_

"I knew it!" the blue haired mage cheered, hugging Phoenix. "But, what's up with that door?" she asked, glancing at the door her friend had fixed.

"It is called resurection." The time dragon slayer explained. "Mages who use magic related to time are enabled to have this ability."

"Wow."

"I wonder how Rosie and Daichi are doing."

"I hope they're still alive."

"What makes you think they're…dead?"

"Last time I saw Rosie she wasn't really…that strong, ya know?"

"It's been a year and a half, she's probably around the S-class range by now."

"Aha, I keep fogetting."

"So, have you ever encontured them again on a run from ephryoids?"

"No." Her eyes didn't meet Phoenix's any more. "I even went back to my house." Her voice started to crack. "The last place we saw them."

"I went back too." Phoenix said. "No wonder why I picked up your scent there."

The tension filled silence made Destiny sob even more. Tears streamed out of her eyes, trickling of her face, red from the heat of the desert, in silver rivulets. She wiped away her tears, and reached into the tattered bag, and carefully pulled out the box.

"Buried in the sand, I found this." She sniffed, gesturing to the box. "It was wrapped up in shiny blue wrapping paper, and adressed to me." A few more tears slid out of her eyes. "From my parents."

"What is in it?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know." Destiny replied. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Why don't you open it n-." the time dragonslayer's suggestion was cut off by a loud _BOOM_ signaling an explosion. Rubbish flew every where, pleting the two mage's necks, as smoke quickly took over the already hard to breath scorching hot air.

"Come join the ephyroids." A robotic voice sliced through the musty air. "Or be persecuted."

Destiny's breath caught in her throat, as her body froze. Her swollen eyes widened in realization, and then flashed with white fury. "It's the ephryoids." She growled, clenching her fingers into a fist.

"Come join the ephyroids."

The blizzard dragonslayer's eyes were now red orbs. "NEVER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! I PROMISED I WOULD ADVENGE THEM!"

"Persecute her!"

An icy blue magic circle appeared, and a swirling mass of snow and ice shards blast out of it. "ICE TYPHOON!" The spell was followed by another one, from Phoenix. "Luminous Minutes!" The orbs and snow seemed to merge together, without the user's intention, and hit the ephryoids at the same time, causing an explosion of ice, snow, and light.

After the debrie cleared away, the bodies of dying ephyoids came into view. Crimson blood trickled pooled in their hair, and trickled onto their pale waxy, skin. The remaining ones transformed their arms into guns, and began to fire rapidly. Destiny dodged them all, using a series of backflips and leaps. She let out a yelp of terror when one nearly missed her ehad.

She whipped her head to the side, and saw Phoenix was had taken down a few ephyroids with physical combat, and was no using a spell that reversed the firing of their guns, puzzling the ephyroids.

"Destiny!" Phoenix shouted, as she punched the an ephryoid unconsious. "Try to break the back wall! We can escape from there!"

"After I kill all of them!" the blue haired mage shrieked, kicking one of the ephyroids that had encircled her in the stomach.

"Destiny! This is our only chance to escape! If we don't act now, we'll be killed for sure!"

"If I have to die, I want to die knowing all the ephryoids are dead!" she launched another attack."Blizzard Dragon's Hailstorm!"

A shower of razor ice shards rained from the sky, killing the already badly injured ephyroids. But there was about hundred still standing, and she was beginning to feel tired.

_"Oh crap, I can smell more of them coming." _She thought, as she caught of wiff of their revolting stench of murder and blood. _"It's either run, or die. But what should I do? I swore that I would avenge my parents."_

She snuck a glance to the back wall, it wasn't there. It had been completely destroyed. The stone roof screamed for help, as chips of rock began to rain down.

_"I have to run, so I can live, for my parents sake." _She told herself. _"And if I die now, I wouldn't have kept my promise of killing off every single ephyroid."_

She paused for a momment, still wondering if she should stay. Destiny grabbed the precious box, quickly slipped it into her bag, and bolted out the destroyed wall.

Phoenix was only a few behind her, and then manged to catch up. The blistering desert sun hindered her sprint, slowing her down. The ephryoids were gaining on them, when she had last saw them. Destiny tried to go faster, but her exahusted legs just wouldn't obey. Suddenly, a cold hand grasped her shoulder.

"Beginning persecution." The ephryoids said, wrapping it's arm around her neck, and pointing a gun at her head.

"Let…me…go…" she said, struggling for air.

The ephryoid ignored her and tightened it's grip, expelling the last breath she had in her lungs. With all the strength she could muster, she tried to pry it's arm off, but it's hold was too strong. Destiny wearily looked for Phoenix, the time dragon slayer was no where to be seen.

_"I've just found her, can she really be dead already?" _Destiny asked herself, as the ephryoid slowly began to pull the trigger. _"I haven't even found Daichi or Rosie yet." _She reminded herself. _"And I broke my promise…"_

"Rumbling Mount Fuji!"

There was an explosion of rock and light, as the ephyroid's grasp on her neck loosened, and it collapsed to the ground, dead. The rest of the ephryoids had been wiped out or either slowly bleeding to death.

She tried to make out her rescuer, but her eyes began to close from exhaustion and the lack of air. But she did manage to catch a glimpse of _his_ dark green hair and saphire blue eyes.

_"Daichi…"_

* * *

A/N: Hi mina! This is warrior Husky and Warrior Phoenix! We don't really have any news for this chapter so...enjoy the bloopers!

* * *

Blooper 1:

Phoenix: Hi! I'm Phoenix! And you are...?

Destiny: Pasta...SNOW! Pasta...

Phoenix: Your name is Pasta Snow Pasta? Wait a sec, that's not in your lines!?

Daichi: What did Destiny say? Did she just say she wanted pasta with snow on top or somethin'?

Phoenix: No idiot! Anyways...you're not supposed to be on stage until the ephyroid is CHOKING Destiny, not when she's in her Italian lala land!

Daichi: What?! Destiny wants Italian pasta?

Phoenix: *facepalm* CUT! Technical difficulties! Warrior Husky/Destiny has a very weird craving for snow and Italian pasta right now!

Italy: PASTA!

Daichi: What's up with all the Italian food talk? And why is Italy from Hetallia here!?

Warrior Phoenix/Phoenix: GARY I SAID CUT!

* * *

Blooper 2:

Ephyroid 3: *wraps arm around Destiny's neck* beginning persecution *points gun at her head*

Destiny: Let...me...go...*struggles under it's grip*

Daichi: Let her go! *punches ephyroid 3 in the face*

Ephyroid 3: wagh! *crashes into wall and falls on ground* what was that for!?

Daichi: *ignores ephyroid* Destiny are you alright?!

Destiny: erm...this isn't part of the script...

Daichi: whoops...*grabs his script* Aha...I just..um, don't like it when...others are,ahem...er choking you?

Phoenix: Awww! Kawaii!

Destiny: *blushes* GARY TURN OFF THE CAMERA! What? You're not Gary? Steve? Well then...STEVE TURN THE CAMERA OFF!

* * *

Blooper 3:

Narrator A (Steve): Destiny tried to make out her rescuer, but her eyes began to close from exhaustion and the lack of air. But she did manage to catch a glimpse of _his_ dark green hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Destiny: Daichi...*collapses on the ground*

Ichiyia: What beautiful sleeping parfum this young lady has! *starts sniffing Destiny*

Phoenix: O-oi...*shivers*

Daichi: DON'T YOU DARE SNIFF DESTINY! *kicks Ichyia through the set* Wow, I never thought it would come the time for me to say that. *sweatdrops*

Phoenix: Hey Destiny, you can get up now. We need to retake this scene. Destiny?

Epyroid 1: I think that Ichyia dude freaked her out so much she can't wake up...

Dachi: Shush! You're supposed to be dead. *turns attention back to Desiny* Somebody get a paramedic!

Destiny: Huh? Why?

Daichi: Yipe! *jumps back*

Destiny: Ha! Gotcha!

Daichi: Oh come on!

* * *

TeeHee! (^-^)


	3. Mysterious Conversations

Chapter 3

**Mysterious Conversations**

"Still, cold silence took over the tension-filled space as Destiny laid lifelessly under the blazing lights of…'the room.' The shadows of medical equipment and tubes of blood danced afloat on the yellowed, torn walls. Yes...this is the most horrible place you would ever want to go near to...the HOSPITAL!" A dark brown haired young man yelled out the last part with a flashlight under his face.

"So scary." Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Daichi's new friend and companion for the past five months shouted. "Getting shots, your guts pulled out, blood oozing out of your own hands, the spine-tingling cracking sound of someone snapping your leg bones and ripping it off, your very last breaths starting to become cold, and gradually grow slower until you die…" he paused for a moment, his green eyes wide with terror. "If you don't think that's scary, well, you're a cold hearted man!"

Faint giggling noises could be heard from the "lifeless" body on the infirmary bed. "Daichi, you haven't changed a bit!" Destiny chortled. "Your friend over there," she gestured to brown haired teen. "You should listen to him a bit, he's right. It is scary to be in this room..." she shivered thinking about the things that could happen to her. "Anyways, I'm not _that_lifeless and may I ask what your name is?" Destiny turned her head as much as she could towards the new face.

"Hi Destiny!" he said cheerfully. "It's good to see you awake."

"No kidding." Phoenix remarked. "You were out for almost four hours."

"Any ways, I heard all about you from Daichi over there." he replied while gesturing to a flustering Daichi. "I'm Tadashi! And most of my family also died because of the ephyroids..." he paused for a moment, and the continued. "My mom and I are the only ones left...well...the only ones who aren't controlled by the ephyroids that is…" He said weakly but then brightened up again. "But then I found Daichi and rescued him and since then on we've been companions and praying that both of our friends are still alive!" Tadashi declared with a confident voice, striking a "superman" pose; in which he tried to transition into a flying pose, but ultimately failed, and crashed onto the hard linoleum floor.

"Actually," Daichi stopped when he heard Tadashi woozily state that he was okay, and then continued. "I found him, and he was really dehydrated.

"How many times have I told you not to mention that?" Tadashi shouted in annoyance, rubbing the swelling bump on his head.

"Hey, I was just trying to get the facts straight." Daichi said.

"Oh come on Daichi, lighten up a bit!" Phoenix said mockingly, slapping the earth mage on the back. "Tadashi is funny!"

"Yeah! Phoenix is right, Daichi! You're too strict!" Tadashi pouted

"Hey! I'm not _always_ strict!" Daichi protested. "Okay, maybe I am. But not all the time!"

"I'm just glad that we finally found you!" The time dragon slayer slapped Daichi on the back again.

"OW!" Daichi exclaimed in pain. "When did you get so strong?"

Phoenix just chuckled. "So, now we just have to find Rosie, and Tadashi's friends."

"Yup!" Destiny chirped happily. "Also thank you Tadashi for helping Daichi carry me here. And thank you Mrs. Kagyami for making some medicine for me!" Destiny tried to bow while lying down.

"No problem! And don't force yourself to bow down! You'll break your back!" Tadashi and his mom exclaimed while helping Destiny to sit up.

* * *

"A deer visitor?" Natsu echoed, confused. "Why would we need to visit some ol' deer?"

"A dreamvisitor Natsu, a _dream _visitor." Gildarts emphasized the word 'dream'.

"Oh!" the dragonslayer said in realization. "A Dorito chip bag!" drool began to come out of one side of his mouth. "Can I eat it?" he asked, grabbing for the gemstone.

"NATSU FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Makarov shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "It's not a deer visitor, or a Dorito bag! It's a dreamvisitor!"

"Ah, now I get it."

"Come one, we better get back to the hotel." Gildarts suggested, rolling up his towel, and setting it neatly in the beach bag. "It's getting late, and we're supposed to head back to Magnolia tomorrow."

After everyone gathered up their things, Gildarts hailed a cab, and it drove them back to the hotel. The lobby was quiet, except for the whirring of the coffee machine sitting on a small table near the registration desk. Makarov filled himself a cup, strong and black, and then the three headed inside the elevator.

Quietly padding across the hallway, the master unlocked the door, and was quite happy to discover that the maids had cleaned their room, and the air inside had just a hint of lavender and vanilla. He sighed in content, and set his bag down on a nearby chair.

Natsu began mowing down on the cookies he had bought earlier, while Gildarts slipped the dreamvisitor into his suitcase.

Makarov sighed as he drank his coffee. _"This is my last day here."_

* * *

Two days slipped by, yet Destiny still lay on her bed. She could get off, and walk around, but her doctor recommended that she stay in bed.

_"Damn, I knew I should've never used Ice Typhoon." _She growled to herself. _"I should've known that it would drain me!"_

"Phoenix managed to teleport us to the nearest building that she could find that leads to the hidden hospital." Daichi reported to Tadashi. It was known as that because the hospital was underground, and hidden to the ephyroids; it was the only hospital that was left for the survivors, all the others were destroyed.

"Good," Tadashi nodded thoughtfully, stroking his chin as if there was a beard there. "Those are real hard to find, not that many Galantians choose to live underground."

"Tadashi, do you know anyone that's good with medical stuff?" Daichi asked.

"Well, my sister was…" the brown haired mage's voice trailed off. "But, she's an ephyroid now."

"Hey, how 'bout your friends?" Daichi asked. "If we're lucky, we might be able to find them."

"I'm not sure." Tadashi muttered. "I don't remember, sorry."

"It's alright." Daichi patted him on the back.

"But don't you–."Tadashi started, before Daichi grabbed his mouth. "Shh!" he exclaimed as quietly as he could. "Destiny and Phoenix are dragonslayers; they can probably hear everything we're saying right now!"

"We can hear what?" Phoenix asked, walking into the room with a puzzled expression.

"Noshin." Tadashi uttered with as much strength as he could. "Noshin ash alsh."

"Okay." Phoenix said doubtfully, giving the two a suspicious look, before leaving the room again.

_"Phew that was close."_ Daichi said to himself. _"I just hope that dragonslayer's can't read minds…"_

"Can yoush lesh me go nowsh?" Tadashi asked. "I neesh fresh airsh!"

Daichi removed his hand. "Sorry." He glanced around, making sure that Destiny was asleep and hoping that Phoenix was out of ear-shot. "But next time, remember that to not say anything, anything at all, about _that _to anyone." He looked around again. "Especially Phoenix, she is good at keepin' secrets alright, but if you even drop a single hint about _that_, she will piece the puzzle together, and eventually find out!"

"Gomen, but why do you want to hide it?"

"Shh! I think I hear Phoenix coming!" Daichi shushed. _"Why does she have to back now?" _he moaned to himself.

* * *

"Oi Natsu, are you okay?" Makarov asked, worriedly glancing at the dragonslayer's lifeless body sprawled out in front of him.

"A-aye…"

"I wonder how he managed to stay conscious in your suitcase on the way here…" Gildarts sweatdropped.

"I thought I gave him enough motion sickness pills though." Makarov said, confused.

"Oh well, we better get back to the guild." Gildarts said, heaving the dragonslayer up, and slinging Natsu's arm over his shoulder.

The three walked, well in Natsu's case was dragged to, a nearby sidewalk lined with taxis. Gildarts climbed into the front seat of a cab heading towards Magnolia, while Makarov did his best to shove Natsu in the back seat, and squeeze in himself.

With a rumble, the car started and zoomed onto the freeway. The road was illuminated with bright lights, just starting to flicker on as the sun began to set. Gildarts closed his eyes, and drifted off within in a few minutes. The master shifted around uncomfortably. He was wedged between Natsu's feet, the window, and his seatbelt. Taking off his seatbelt might have made it feel better, but that was dangerous. Makarov sighed, and gave up.

After an hour or so, the cab arrived at Magnolia. Gildarts stepped out of the car, refreshed, and Natsu pushed his way past a weary Makarov, clearly having recovered.

"Yes! We're finally back!" Natsu shouted.

"Idiot!" Gildarts hissed. "People could be sleeping right now!"

"Heh. Heh. Whoops…"

"Come on, let's go to the guild." Makarov said in between yawns.

They pushed through the large wooden doors, surprised to see the guild hall was spotless. Usually, even this late, the floor would be covered in dozens stains of all sorts, and tables and chairs would be turned over, or lying on the stage. But today, everything was in place, and seemed to sparkle. Makarov spotted Mirajane scrubbing the table while humming a song. _"No wonder why it's so clean."_

"Welcome home." Mirajane smiled at the three when she noticed them. "The guild was a little more rambunctious than usual today, so everyone went home early." She gestured to the sparkling guild hall. "I decided to clean up early. Are you hungry? I can make something if you want."

"No thank you Mira." Makarov responded. He gazed around the guild hall again. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Of course not, Lisanna and Lucy helped too." The white haired mage replied. "So, how was your mission?" she asked

A jolt shot through the master. He had been hoping that no one would ask him that question, but then again, it was Fairy Tail after all.

"Oh it was awesome!" Natsu blurted out. "We beat the crap out of those monsters, am I right Gildarts?"

"Of course, we practically pounded them into dust!" the crash mage exclaimed, a little caught off guard.

"Wow," Mirajane giggled, not noticing that Natsu had never gone with them in the first place. "So, what was the award?"

The two mages abruptly stopped their fake enthusiasm. "Er…" Natsu started, thinking of an amount, as Gildarts nervously tried to fish some money out of his pocket.

Luckily, the SS-class mage had gone on an S-class quest a week before, and had forgotten to take the money out. "700,000 jewel." He replied, flipping through the cash as if it was brand new. "Well worth it."

"That's weird." Mirajane remarked. "That's the exact same amount you got for that S-class quest you took the other day."

"What a coincidence." Gildarts said, beads a sweat rolling off his neck. "Oh well." He shoved the money back into his pocket when Lisanna walked in and began talking with her older sister.

* * *

"You feel better Destiny?" Phoenix asked, handing her a cup of chamomile tea.

"Yeah." the blizzard dragonslayer answered, sipping the sweet smelling drink.

"Hey, did you happen to hear Daichi and Tadashi talking about something the other day?" Phoenix inquired. "They were saying something about not letting me find out about _that_ or something."

"I dunno. I was pretty sleepy." Destiny responded, setting her cup down on a nearby table. "But yes, I did hear something about puzzles, I think."

"Yeah, I remember Daichi saying, "_She will piece the puzzle together, and eventually find out!_"

"Piece what puzzle together?" Destiny asked, bewildered. "As far as I know, we've all out grown puzzles."

Phoenix facepalmed. "Not _that _kind of puzzle, Destiny." She sighed. "Besides, Rosie was the only one that really enjoyed them."

"I wonder if she's still alive." Destiny murmured quietly, after she mentioned their friend. "I hope she is."

"Do you remember how furious she was when the ephyroids killed her parents?" Phoenix asked. Destiny nodded. "With all that anger, there is no doubt she is still alive, trying to avenge her parents by killing off every single ephyroid."

"That's what I want to do." Destiny growled her voice thick with hostility. "I won't stop until every last one has perished."

"You do understand if you want to get rid of them all, you need to murder their creator first, or in the ephyroids' case, their 'father'."

"Then I'll murder their damn creator first!" Destiny shouted furiously. "I'll hunt him down to the end of time!"

There was a tension filled silence after that. All one could hear was Destiny drawing in sharp, furious breaths, as she clenched her fist to her side, thinking of ways to murder the ephyroids' "father".

"Destiny, I just discovered there's a cure."

* * *

A/N: No bloopers for this chapter! Sorry if you were looking forward to it... -_-'


End file.
